Kumpulan Humor PriPara
by AisuChanAlya
Summary: Kumpulan Humor PriPara. Maaf kalo garing, humor gagal, author baru. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 : Ternyata

**PriPara © Takara Tomy**

 **Kumpulan Humor PriPara © alyagupitanurmalitasari**

 **Maaf jika ada typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Ternyata...**

Pada suatu siang tidak siang-siang amat /?

Di dunia lain (Author: Bukan dunia hantu ya -_-. Re: Iya-iya -_-)

Yaitu dunia PriPara.

Ada tiga ekor-salah naskah- maksud author, tiga orang, yang sedang berjalan menggunakan tangan-ampun! Jangan nodongin ane pake pedang! Plisss! *Authornya sujud2*

-Cepetan dong !

-Iya-iya... T_T

Back to the story

Yaitu, Laala, Mirei dan Sophie. Mereka bertiga adalah unit Solami Smile.

.

Mereka bertiga sedang berjalan-jalan menuju hutan sana. Nggak tau, mereka pergi kehutan sana. Hanya Tuhan dan mereka bertiga yang tau.

Laala dan Mirei lagi seibuk dengan Handphonenya, sedangkan Sophie sibuk melamun. Author tidak tau apa yang dilamunkan oleh Sophie. Paling, apa yang dilamunkan Sophie... mantan pacar ?

"DIEM LU AUTHOR. STATUS GUE MASIH JOMBLO YA!" Seru (baca : teriak) Sophie ke author yang sedang menari-nari didalam hati dengan nistanya.

Sementara, author hanya kaget mendengar teriakan Sophie. Teriakannya sangat kuuuuueeeraaasss... banget, se-nget-nget-nya /? . Keras tingkat kiamat. Sampai-sampai kuping author disumpel pake kapas.

"Suara lu keras banget, Sop. Tadi gua rekam, Pri~" Celetuk Mirei dengan mode kiyut-kiyutnya-jika didunia PriPara- dan mode dingin diluar dunia PriPara.

Karena sibuk melamun, nggak sengaja Sophie nabrak seseorang. Ternyata yang ditabrak Sophie itu...

HIBIKI SHIKYOUN!

Huwa... authornya pun teriak GaJe sambil guling-gulingan ditanah dan memakan rumput disekitarnya /?

Laala dan Mirei pun menatap tajam author. Tatapannya setajam SILET. (Author: Oke, salah naskah lagi :v)

Author pun bales dengan tatapan tajam juga. Tatapan author pun setajama PISAU.

Sementara, si Hibiki dan si Sophie sedang bertatapan mata dalam 10 menit. Akhirnya, mereka berdua berhalusinasi /plakk/

Cie...cie...Sophie...Laala dan Mirei cemburu ya ?

"LO RESE NAPA ? BISA DIEM GAK SIH ?" Bentak Laala dan Mirei kepada sang author yang sedang berpura-pura bersiul.

Author pun menyadarinya...

1 detik~

5 detik~

10 detik~

1 menit~

15 menit~

30 menit~

1 jam~

10 Milinium~

(Re : Kok sampe 10 Milinium sih ? Kelamaan -_-)

"EH...BUSET..."

Author pun mengetahui kalo...

.

.

.

.

Hibiki itu perempuan ._.

Author pun langsung jerit-jerit GaJe diudara.

Sophie pun langsung nangis guling-guling dengan OOC-nya sambil makan rumput segar disekitarnya.

Laala dan Mirei pun semaput ditempat dengan tidak elitnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Oke... ini adalah fanfic pertama saya! Mohon reviewnya pliss~ *sambilsujud2***

 **Maaf kalo humornya gagal**

 **Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnyaaa~**


	2. Chapter 2 : Menabrak

**PriPara © Takara Tomy**

 **Kumpulan Humor PriPara © alyagupitanurmalitasari**

 **Maaf jika ada typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Menabrak**

"Hi-Hiks..." Dorothy menangis. Ia menghampiri teman dan saudara kembarnya.

"Lho ? Dorothy ? Kamu kenapa ?" Tanya Leona, saudara kembarnya.

"T-Tadi, aku lagi sepedahan. Tiba-tiba, saya menabrak dinding.

"Lho ? Kok bisa nabrak dinding sih ?" Taya Shion, temannya, cemas.

"Gini ceritanya..." Dorothy pun menghirup napas dan menghembuskan napas terakhirnya /authornya dikampleng ama fans Dorothy\

"Tadi itu aku sepedahan mau kesini kan... la, terus, ada pohon didepan saya. Aku bunyikan bel sepedahku buat pohonnya minggir, tapi gak mau. Akhirnya aku nabrak pohon deh" Jelas Dorothy panjang lebar dengan kecepatan 40 km/jam /plakk\

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, author, kayaknya aku greget banget deh sama saudaraku" Seru Leona.

"Iya... bagaimana kita cemplungi ke sungai sana ?" Tanya sang author.

"Ide bagus..." Jawab Leona

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~TBC~**

 **Alya: Huwahh... chapter 2 update !**

 **Shion: Para readers disini... jangan lupa review ya !**

 **Alya: Dan, jangan lupa cerita ini ditambahkan ke daftar "Favorit" beserta authornya!**

 **Dorothy: Ngipi lu -_-**

 **Alya: AVAA?**

 **Dorothy: E-ehehehe... mimpikan bisa jadi beneran**

 **Alya: -_-**


	3. Chapter 3 : Tebak Benda

**PriPara © Takara Tomy**

 **Kumpulan Humor PriPara © alyagupitanurmalitasari**

 **Maaf jika ada typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Tebak Benda**

Disuatu pagi yang tidak pagi-pagi amat /?

Disuatu tempat yang tidak tempat-tempat amat /?

Ada enam ekor /plakk\ maksud, enam orang yang sedang bermain. Hm... bermain apa yah ? Kita lihat deh...

Enam ekor-maaf, salah- enam orang tersebut ialah, Laala, Mirei, Sophie, Leona, Dorothy dan Shion.

Kelihatannya, mereka sedang bermain tebak benda.

Ayo kita lihat.

.

"Ayo kita main tebak buah!" Seru Laala-orang paling termuda diunitnya-

"Aku dulu ya..." Seru Dorothy angkat dangan.

 _Angkat tanganmu Dorothy!_

Nih author... ketularan iklan sabun Lifegrioul.

"A = Apel" Seru Dorothy.

"B = Buku" Seru Leona.

"C = Cermin" Seru Shion.

"D = Duku" Seru Sophie.

"E = Elang" Seru Mirei.

Kelima anak itu menoleh Mirei.

"KAMU duluan..." Seru Dorothy sambil menunjuk Mirei.

"Wokeh"

"A = Apel" (Urunan tadi, tetapi Dorothy terakhir)

"B = Buah Apel"

"C = Cebuah Apel"

"D = Dan Itulah Apel"

"E = Eh, Itu Ada Apel"

"F = Fenarkah Itu Apel"

"STOPP!" Seru (baca : teriak) Mirei sambil wajah dinginnya.

"Kok semua Apel sih ?" Tanya Laala sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak panunan (Karena gatel sudah terlalu mainstream, authornya kan, greget)

Ugh... daripada melihat mereka berenam berdebat, lebih baik author ijin menghilang dulu.

"Bolehkah saya ijin menghilang ?" Tanya author.

Dan, tiba-tiba... authornya nggak ada ditempat.

Emang menghilang harus ijin dulu ?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Alya: Haduh... tanganku sakit... tolong reviewnya dong!**

 **Laala: Iya nih, kasian Alya-chan. Tangannya udah pegel-pegel.**

 **Alya: Iya nih! Menghargai gitu dong... *melas***

 **Shion: Iya-iya... nanti bakalan ada yang review kok.**

 **Alya: Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! *pingsan, gara-gara pegal menuulis ff ini***

 **Shion: Padahal pendek ya ceritanya -_- Alya alay sih...**

 **Alya: Paling udah beberapa jam dikomputer. Jadi kayak gini.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Hutang

**PriPara © Takara Tomy**

 **Kumpulan Humor PriPara © alyagupitanurmalitasari**

 **Maaf jika ada typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Hutang**

"Falulu, aku mau bilang deh" Tiba-tiba, Laala menyahut dengan wajah sayu.

"Iya... bilang saja" Jawab Falulu dengan nada halus tetapi berwajah datar (datar kayak triplek habis digigit semut. fansfalulu: WOY!)

"Sebenarnya kamu... Falulu"

"Iya, cepetan..."

1 detik~

2 detik~

3 detik~

4 detik~

10000000 tahun~

(Re: KELAMAAN WOY!)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya..."

Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, Falulu menelan ludah.

"Kamu punya utang ke aku..." Jawab Laala dengan melas.

Falulu langsung nangis jerat-jerit dengan OOC-nya sambil makan batu.

Author yang ngeliat cuman tertawa keras dan menari-nari didalam hati dengan nistanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Alya: Pagi-pagi udah update... fiuh...**

 **Dorothy: Btw, sampai chapter berapa ?**

 **Alya: Rahasialah... -_-**

 **Falulu: Jangan lupa review ya !**


	5. Chapter 5 : Artinya (Mode Percakapan)

**PriPara © Takara Tomy**

 **Kumpulan Humor PriPara © alyagupitanurmalitasari**

 **Maaf jika ada typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 : Artinya**

Mode : Percakapan

.

Dorothy: Kak Leona

Leona: Iya ?

Dorothy: Artinya _What_ itu apa ?

Leona: "Apa"

Dorothy: Lho ? Kok malah tanya balik sih ? Kamu punya telinga nggak sih ? Artinya _What_ itu apa ?

Leona: Laiya, "Apa"

Dorothy: Ih, kamu sih... Artinya _What_

Leona: Ish... udah aku kasih jawaban kok ngambek sih... memang artinya "Apa"

Dorothy: Ah, kakak, artinya _What_ itu apa ? Kamu kan bisa Bahasa Inggris

Shion: GITU TERUS SAMPE DUNIA UDAH HANCUR

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Alya: Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya !**

 **Shion: Jangan lupa review !**

 **Dorothy: Dan, jangan lupa tambahkan cerita dan sang author ke daftar "Favorit"**


	6. Chapter 6 : Jangan Berpikiran Aneh

**PriPara © Takara Tomy**

 **Kumpulan Humor PriPara © alyagupitanurmalitasari**

 **Maaf jika ada typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 : Jangan Berpikir Aneh**

Disebuah rungan yang tidak ruangan-ruangan amat-iya-iya, deh...Aku serius -_-

Disebuah ruangan yang terdapat enam orang yang tengah duduk.

Seperti biasanya, ada Laala, Mirei, Sophie, Shion, Dorothy dan Leona.

Yang lagi sibuk dengan pacar masing-masing, yaitu Handphone.

Dasar idol yang kesepian /ditabok Solami Dressing\

.

"Eh, Sophie. Kamu mau lihat burungku nggak ?" Celetuk Leona.

Semua orang yang ada diruangan tersebut-minus Leona dan Sophie- kaget.

Kenapa kaget ? Karena Leona ingin menunjukkan burungnya kepada Sophie.

Leona dan Sophie berdiri menuju keruangan sebelah.

"Sophie ! Jangan...!" Teriak Laala kepada Sophie. Laala tidak ingin menghancurkan kepolosan Sophie.

Akhirnya, Shion, Dorothy, Mirei dan Laala pun mengikuti Leona dan Sophie.

.

"Wah, burungmu besar sekali ya, Leona" Puji Sophie.

"HAH ?!" Shion, Dorothy, Mirei dan Laala berteriak didalam hati dan saling menatap dengan tatapan terkejut.

.

"Boleh kupegang ?" Samar-samar suara Sophie dari ruang sebelah.

"?!" Keempat orang tersebut kaget.

Akhirnya, Laala memutuskan membuka ruangan yang ditujui Sophie dan Leona.

.

.

.

Dan ternyata...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada burung kakaktua bertengger dilengan tangan Sophie.

Shion, Dorothy, Mirei dan Laala menghela nafas.

Leona bingung dengan ketiga temannya dan satu saudara kembarnya.

"Kenapa kalian kesini ?" Tanya Leona.

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok" Jawab mereka berempat.

"Kalian pasti mikirin yang nggak-nggak kan ?" Tanya Sophie.

Keempatnya menggeleng.

"JANGAN BOHONG !" Teriak Leona dengan OOC-nya.

Shion, Mirei dan Laala mendapat jitakan penuh kasih sayang dari Sophie.

Dorothy ? Mandar dipukul kepalanya sama Leona. Untung nggak keras. Kalau keras pasti saudara kembarnya akan meninggalkan dunia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Alya: Huwaah... terinspirasi dari fanfic lain. Tetapi sedikit perubahan.**

 **Leona: Jangan lupa review.**

 **Sophie: Dan jangan lupa tambahkan cerita dan author ke daftar "Favorit"**

 **Alya: Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya !**


	7. Chapter 7 : Super Sekaleeeh (End)

**PriPara © Takara Tomy**

 **Kumpulan Humor PriPara © alyagupitanurmalitasari**

 **Maaf jika ada typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 : Super Sekaleeeh~**

Hai... semuaaaaa ! Selamat pagi yang tidak pagi-pagi amatttt !

Author lagi duduk-duduk dideret kursi taman PriPara yang tidak kursi-kursi amat /?

Author melihat-author melihat... sebuah apel yang berada ditangan seorang nenek memakai jubag hitem.

Author teringat sesuatu... kayaknya, nenek itu karakter antagonis dipilem Plinces Cenouw Weic.

"Nak, mau apel ? Enak lho!" Tiba-tiba, nenek tersebut menghampiri sang author.

Sang author pun merinding penuh cinta kemahameha (?) melihat nenek itu hampir mendekat.

But wait, nenek itu hanya setinggi author. Nggak bungkuk kok.

Dan lebih membingungkan, masa umur tua masuk PriPara sih ? Oh iya, kalo tua-tua masuk PriPara nanti, wajahnya semakin muda dong :v

Author menghampiri nenek tersebut dan membuka jubah hitam yang dipakainya.

Ternyata...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AROMA KUROSU !

HUWA! Jerit sang author dan langsung kabur dari kursi taman PriPara.

Tidak sengaja author nabrak pohon ketinggian 30 Meter (Me : Uwaw)

Akhirnya, pohon itu tumbang.

Si pohon pun bernyanyi gaje "I Believe i can fly~~" Pohon kok bisa nyanyi sih ? Aneh.

Dan anehnya, pohon itu bernyanyi 'Ai beliv ai ken felay' (Sumpah, author kagak ngerti judul lagu itu). Mau jatuh kok nyanyi aku harap bisa terbang. Pfft...

Korbannya banyak banget, mulai dari manusia sampai kuman. Terlindas oleh pohon tersebut.

Karena memakan korban, akhirnya pohon tersebut ditahan dirumah tahanan PriPara.

Si pohon meringkuk nasibnya ditabrak oleh manusia dan tumbang.

Si polisi minta keterangan dari sang pohon tersebut.

Sang korban ditanyakan baik-baik saja.

Si kuman nasibnya gimana yah ? Ia udah dikubur dikuburan (Nggak, dikubur dirumah author)

Selamat tinggal kuman, semoga Tuhan menerima disisi-Nya.

 _Dasar author sarap, kuman mati malah dido'a-in._

Semoga masuk surga kuman, semoga kita bertemu kembali.

 _Kamvret, malah dilanjutin._

Bakteri ? Virus ? Ia juga ikut terlindas, meninggal juga.

Tetapi, langsung dibawa keruang mayat.

Gud bay bakteri, virus. Semoga diterima disisi-Nya.

 _Author makin sarap -_- ._

Lha ? Manusianya ? Dikacangin. Karena cuman bakter, virus sama kuman doang yang kelindes.

.

Si pohon depresi dan bunuh diri loncat dari pohon toge.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~FIN~**

 **End dengan GaJe-nya :v**


End file.
